Freestanding portable display signs have been in extensive use for outdoor advertisement applications of any kind. Typically, a poster to be advertised is placed in a frame supported underside by leg members. In a particular arrangement, frame is also supported by spring members associated with the leg members so that the wind load exerting on the surface of the frame is damped by these springs. Legs and a crossbar extending between the legs are connected to one another by a connecting piece in such a display sign.
Such freestanding portable display sign is disclosed in EP 1721304 having a display card maintained on a support structure including a cross bar supported horizontally between two pair of leg members. Each end of the cross bar and each of the legs are independently and releasably connected to a corresponding coupling with a locking mechanism. The display card is supported on the cross bar with a pair of spring members which allow the sign to deflect in relation to the support structure when subjected to wind gusts.
As each leg members as well as the spring members is independently connected to the coupling and the crossbar respectively, considerable effort and time are needed to both mounting and demounting the display sign of EP 1721304.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,879 discloses an improved compact warning sign and stand, including apparatus for attaching and retaining the sign to an upstanding frame member of the stand. The apparatus comprises a pair of channels on each of opposite sides of the frame member into which a vertical cross-brace on the sign may be inserted. The frame member also includes means for permitting the sign panel to laterally pivot or swing under side-wind loads in order to allow a resilient portion of the frame base to deflect generally along a predetermined plane, preventing the sign and stand assembly from tipping over.